1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to digital home media streaming. More particularly, the present invention is related to a hybrid method for delivering “streaming” media within the home.
2. Description
Traditional streaming methods are currently used for distributing media within the home via a home network today. These methods are challenged by issues such as, but not limited to, insufficient network bandwidth, non-reliable wireless links like 802.11 or HPAV (Home Powerline Audio/Video), congestion on the home network, etc. Also, the media being delivered today is moving from standard definition (SD) resolution to high definition (HD) resolution, further adding to the challenge. These issues can often result in a poor user experience. The desired user experience when playing media via the home network is to have the media start up immediately when selected and play with TV-like qualities, that is, without glitches, pauses, freeze frames, etc.